elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaund Motierre
|Base ID = |essential = Yes, before Hail Sithis!}} Amaund Motierre is a Breton member of the Elder Council, appearing in . Personality Amaund appears calm and confident when the Dragonborn first approaches him in the Dark Brotherhood quest "The Silence Has Been Broken." As the questline progresses, he becomes more and more stressed. Locations Motierre hides at Volunruud with his bodyguard Rexus. After the quest "Death Incarnate," he goes to The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He seeks the death of Emperor Titus Mede II. Interactions The Silence Has Been Broken The Night Mother mentions a man named Amaund Motierre, who hides out at Volunruud, performing the Black Sacrament. She asks her new Listener to seek out Motierre. Threatened by the Night Mother's authority, Astrid asks the Dragonborn not to speak with Motierre, sending them on another contract instead. It is possible for the Dragonborn to speak with Motierre before Astrid gives the quest. If the Dragonborn travels to Volunruud right after the Night Mother is first spoken to, rather than do what Astrid asks the Dragonborn to do (get quests from Nazir), Motierre will be waiting for the Dragonborn as if the quest has begun. He will give the Dragonborn the sealed envelope as well as the valuable amulet, but the Dragonborn can't give them to Astrid or continue with the quest. To Kill an Empire Eventually, Astrid changes her mind and sends the Dragonborn to meet Motierre, who states that he wants the Emperor killed. After failing to kill the Emperor on the first attempt, having been deceived by a decoy, the Dragonborn finds him aboard The Katariah. The Dragonborn kills the Emperor, whose final wish is to have whoever set up the contract killed. Killing Motierre, however, is completely optional, with the only benefit being the loot on his corpse. The Dragonborn may also receive an inheritance from him. He has a few high valued gems which can also be pickpocketed from him without killing him. Either way, the Dragonborn is rewarded 20,000 . Hail Sithis! After a failed assassination attempt on Titus Mede II and the near destruction of the Dark Brotherhood, the Dragonborn follows the Night Mother's earlier instructions to find Amaund Motierre and discover the location of the Emperor to complete the contract. Amaund sends the Dragonborn to the Katariah, the Emperor's personal ship, still anchored in Solitude Harbor. This quest encompasses "To Kill an Empire" and the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline. Quotes *''"What is it? I said I didn't wish to be... be disturbed."'' - When the Dragonborn first enters his room at The Bannered Mare. *''"You may go now..."'' *''"By the gods. You... You're alive! But I heard... Your sanctuary... Please! You mustn't think I had anything to do with that! I wanted the Emperor dead! The true Emperor! I still do! It was Maro! He..."'' *''"Don't you have all the information you need? Please, the Emperor isn't going to kill himself. Hmph. Now wouldn't that be a blessing..."'' *''"But...we...had a...deal..."'' or "I thought...we had...a deal..." - If killed during "Hail Sithis!" Trivia *The voice of Amaund Motierre is provided by video-game sound designer and music composer Alexander Brandon, who also voiced Ancano. *Babette mentions that the surname "Motierre" is a very wealthy, powerful, and old name in Tamriel, existing even before she became a vampire three hundred years ago. *In , Francois Motierre contacted the Dark Brotherhood to stage his assassination to fool an Argonian named Hides-His-Heart. It has been speculated that he is a distant forefather of Amaund. *Throughout the Emperor assassination questline, Motierre makes repeated references to momentous changes in the Empire's policies that the death of Titus Mede II will bring. It is not known what kind of changes those will be. *Amaund Motierre changes his appearance drastically over the Dark Brotherhood questline, going from a finely groomed man with long hair and a ponytail, to a grizzled, short haired, bearded man wearing fine clothes. *Killing Motierre in the Bannered Mare is rather difficult without attracting attention. The use of melee weapons or offensive spells will alert the patrons in the bar, causing a bounty of 1,000 septims. The best option is squeezing into the corner furthest (to the left) from Motierre, on top of a table, then killing him with a crouched sneak-attack when it shows the Dragonborn as "hidden." Remember to shut the door beforehand. *Amusingly, Motierre can still utter his final words even when decapitated, shot in the head or disintegrated. *If resurrected using Dead Thrall and then killed, he will speak his final words again. *Motierre will momentarily become highly excited when told of the Emperor's death, especially when talking about the player's reward, with much emphasis on the word "money." Appearances * de:Amaund Motierre pl:Amaund Motierre ru:Амон Мотьер es:Amaund Motierre Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Councilors